The Last Will and Testament of Severus Snape
by georgiporgiepuddingandpie
Summary: Hermione Granger uses Conjurus Flamma  a spell of my own creation, which creates huge flames, much like the ones Dumbledore created in the Cave  at Spinner's End  Snape's house is in that street . Entry to a contest on FB page.
1. The Letters Arrive

With all the massacre and violence it was a while after the Wizarding War that the postal service resumed to normal, following the backlog of people checking loved ones were uninjured and then there were the countless obituaries to those who lost their lives protecting the Chosen One that day. Yes quite, it was a while before official business of any sort was carried out in the Wizarding World. And so it was that the owls arrived long after they had put the events that had enfolded behind them.

Dear Miss Hermione Jean Granger,

We have received a request from the late Severus Snape that you be present for the reading of his last Will and Testament. Therefore we would like to invite you to join us and others for the reading on the 17th October at 10am sharp.

A Ministry official will meet you in the Ministry foyer and escort you to a private room for the reading.

We look forward to seeing you.

Kingsley Shacklebolt

Kingsley Shacklebolt

Minister of Magic

Dear Mr Draco Lucius Malfoy,

We have received a request from the late Severus Snape that you be present for the reading of his last Will and Testament. Therefore we would like to invite you to join us and others for the reading on the 17th October at 10am sharp.

A Ministry official will meet you in the Ministry foyer and escort you to a private room for the reading.

We look forward to seeing you.

Kingsley Shacklebolt

Kingsley Shacklebolt

Minister of Magic

Dear Mr Harry James Potter,

We have received a request from the late Severus Snape that you be present for the reading of his last Will and Testament. Therefore we would like to invite you to join us and others for the reading on the 17th October at 10am sharp.

A Ministry official will meet you in the Ministry foyer and escort you to a private room for the reading.

We look forward to seeing you.

Kingsley Shacklebolt

Kingsley Shacklebolt

Minister of Magic


	2. The Inheritances

Draco POV

Professor Snape left me something in his Will. Why else would my presence be required at the reading. Well what would I expect; I was his favourite pupil after all. What I don't understand is why Potter and Granger are here. I mean Professor Snape hated both of them so he can't have mentioned them in his Will, can he?

Hermione POV

It's all really exciting. We're here in the Ministry for the reading of Professor Snape's Last Will and Testament. I mean it's not exciting because he's dead, but it's exciting because he left belongings to us. I just didn't see it coming, he wasn't particularly fond of Harry and I when we were at Hogwarts.

"...to Mr Draco Lucius Malfoy, my favourite student, I leave my potions and kit, in the hope that he continues to further his talent for the art of potion making. To Mr Malfoy and his family, I also bequeath my house on Spinner's End, Cokeworth, a house of many memories, both happy and sad in the hope that they can make many more memories in the house in the years to come. To Mr Harry James Potter, son of my one true love and the man who stole her away, I leave the contents of the room within my house that has a door with a plaque reading "L.E." in the hope that he can feel close to the mother so cruelly taken from him by the Dark Lord at such a tender age. To Miss Hermione Jean Granger, the brightest witch I have ever taught and that will ever probably set foot in Hogwarts, I bequeath all of the books in the aforementioned house in the hope that she finds them useful in her quest for knowledge..."

Harry POV

I think I can guess what lies in the room. "L.E." were my mother's initials before she married my father. And after recently discovering that Snape was in love with my mother, it doesn't surprise me that he had some sort of shrine to her. What worries me is how dedicated to my mum this room is going to be...

Draco POV

As the house is now rightfully mine, Potter and Granger can't get in to their inheritances without my presence. I'd rather get this out of the way as quickly as possible so by mutual agreement, the three of us apparated straight to the house after the reading had finished.


	3. The House

Harry POV

It was weird apparating with Malfoy to Snape's, I mean Malfoy's, house on Spinner's End. Yeah, I saved his life in the Room of Requirement, but we still aren't exactly chummy with each other. We all agreed to get this over and done with and as briefly as possible, before relations get too strained and the Third Wizarding War breaks out.

Spinner's End is a shabby dilapidated street that has definitely seen better days, not where you'd expect to see the Malfoys living if I'm being honest. I can tell Malfoy isn't happy with it. The house itself thankfully doesn't have boarded up broken windows like the others on the cobbled road, giving it a much less ominous feeling than the street, and it has a door that is still on its hinges. I'm sure with a little bit of work the Malfoys could well live here. Inside the ominous feeling returns as we enter the tiny sitting room that was reminiscent of a dark padding cell. The walls and doors are covered completely with Hermione's books, all crammed onto the shelves and every nook and cranny. The threadbare and mismatched furniture is clustered under a candle lamp hanging from the ceiling and the whole place look neglected, not just because it had been unoccupied for so long, but like Snape rarely used it when he was alive. Hermione's eyes lit up at the sight of all those books just there for her to read. Out of the corner of my eye I saw what is becoming Hermione's infamous beaded bag being pulled out of her pocket, evidently to move all of the books from the house. Malfoy and I shared a rare "Go figure" look and eye-roll before we left her to it in search of the room I seek.

Through a book-covered door up the staircase and to the room at the end of the corridor that did indeed have a plaque with my mother's initial on it, slightly worn as though Snape liked to trace the letters with his finger each time he visited the room, and an engraving of a lily. At least Malfoy has the decency to allow me some privacy. The door creaks slightly as I open it, the hinges screaming from overuse, and I am instantly hit by an intense smell of lilies. The walls are papered with photos of my mother when she was a child, photos with her sister Petunia, photos taken from behind trees and other hiding places as a young Snape spies on them. Newspaper clippings from the announcement of her birth, the announcement of her marriage, the announcement of my birth, announcement of her death are interspersed in the collage. Every surface had a vase of lilies upon it, and as they still look fresh I would assume they are enchanted. Also dotted on the surfaces were jars containing the flower that my mother showed her magic to Aunt Petunia with when Snape was watching before he told her she was a witch and one of the sycamore seeds that he made fall from the tree when they were laid beneath it discussing starting Hogwarts. Amongst the contents of the room are also scraps from some of her clothes through the years from when they first met to the time in their fifth year that they fell out. If I sniff the scrap of her robes I just faintly smell the one smell I can remember of her, her perfume.

Draco POV

I gave Potter some time alone in the room dedicated to his mother before I entered and asked if he wanted some help packing the stuff up. Wow, Professor Snape was really infatuated, bordering on stalking, with Potter's mother. I think he's glad to have some help packing it all up. Rooting around in the attic, I unearthed some boxes for Potter to use for the photos, scraps of fabric, jars and vases. We started carefully removing the photos from the walls and stacking them neatly in one of the boxes.

Hermione POV

I was just going to put the books in the bag as they were but I didn't want to damage any and I wanted to keep them relatively ordered as they are. I found some cardboard boxes in a cupboard in the kitchen so I started to pile the books into these in the piles they were in on the shelves. When I filed a box I then put that in the bag and started on the next box. Soon I ran out of boxes and went off in search of the boys and see if I could find more boxes for the books.

"Hey, ummm... Draco? You know where I can find any boxes for the boo...WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" I shrieked this last part as I saw the ferret with his dirty paws all over Harry's stuff.

"Errr... Hermione he's helping me to pack all this away. There are plenty of boxes in the attic." Harry was surprisingly calm considering Malfoy was handling his mother's stuff.

"Look Potter, I'll fetch more boxes for Granger, you'll manage all this yourself now?" Malfoy practically jumped up and rushed for the door, passing me and receiving an angry death stare from me. The rest of the afternoon passed with the three of us packing up the stuff in an angry silence punctuated every now and then by me hissing at Malfoy to be careful with this or that. Then when that was done we went downstairs and finished up the books. All the boxes, both mine and Harry's, went into my bag. After that we left pretty quickly to avoid any more awkward tension.

"OI! GRANGER! I'm trying to be nice here to say thank you for... you know saving me! There's no need to get so agitated about it." Malfoy called up the street after us. I snapped. I turned and whipped out my wand, and before Harry could stop me initiated a wizard duel with the blond toerag.

"Stupefy!"

"Expelliarmus"

"Crucio!"

"Conjurus Flamma"

With each spell we dodged but unfortunately by dodging the flames caused by my last spell, Malfoy caused it to hit his new house. Harry and I apparated out of there pretty quick after that, with the last thing Malfoy said ringing in our ears.

Draco POV

Granger set fire to my new house. Sure, I didn't like the place so really she was doing me a favour but that was so nearly my face in flames.

"Thanks Granger, saves me the job of getting rid of the house!"


	4. The Civil Beginnings

So Draco Malfoy for the best part of an afternoon was the new owner of a less-new house until Hermione Granger set fire to it in an accidental fit of rage. And rather than be angry, Draco always called Hermione if he needed something destroyed, after all Snape's old house really wasn't that much of an asset to the Malfoy family and won't be missed that much. And it was this event that started the slow and steady path to civility between the Malfoys, Potters and Weasleys.


End file.
